In recent years, a function has been developed which increases user convenience by saving a user trouble of carrying out an operation while making a call.
Examples of such a function includes (i) a telephone book function for preregistering a name of a contact with which name a telephone number is associated, and causing a screen to display, for example, the preregistered name of the contact and the telephone number; and (ii) a call function which allows a call to be made by use of a call history screen that chronologically displays names of contacts to each of which a call was made before.
Patent Literature 1 discloses a communication terminal in which a person to contact and a time period in which the person can establish a telephone communication are preregistered in a telephone book database so that the person and the time period are associated with each other.
In a case where outside a time period in which a person with which to establish a telephone communication can establish a telephone communication, a user is to make a call to the person, the communication terminal causes the user to transmit a mail to the person while preventing the user from establishing a telephone communication with the person, or causes the user to make a call to another person, who is concerned with the person, within a time period in which the another person can establish a telephone communication.
As described above, the communication terminal of Patent Literature 1 makes it possible to carry out, by use of the telephone book function, operations that differ in accordance with whether or not a telephone communication with a person to contact has been established. This allows a smooth exchange of pieces of information such as informative matters.
Patent Literature 2 discloses a telephone configured such that: destination dial numbers to each of which a call was made before and which are stored in a dial destination history memory are sequentially displayed every time a “redial” button is pressed; and after the display of the destination dial numbers which are stored in the dial destination history memory is terminated, registration destination dial numbers which are preregistered in a telephone book registration content memory are subsequently sequentially displayed.
According to the telephone, in a case where a call function is used and a single operation of pressing the “redial button” is carried out, it is possible to read out (i) dial numbers of persons to contact to each of which dial numbers a call was made before and (ii) dial numbers of persons to contact which dial numbers are preregistered. As a result of this, a dial callout can be made easier, and a device can be made smaller by a reduction in number of buttons.